Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: A retelling of Peter Pan. Tania W. is a aspiring author and outsider amoung her peers. Donovan P. is a orphaned boy watching over her so his x-bestfriend can't hurt her. He does this in secret until he is forced to show himself... Review Please!
1. Prologue

Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust

(A Retelling of Peter Pan)

_Prologue_

* * *

-The Girl

I have always loved fairy tales. The kind of stories that always have a happy ending. In life its not always true. Maybe thats why I prefer to live in the realm of dreams. The realm any writer lives in, it comes second nature, like breathing. For what would a writer be with out their dreams. (A drad nonfiction writer that no one can stay awake to read their work, but who's keeping track) Well I may not be a writer yet but I'm working towards it and someday...someday I will reach it. I will, I have to believe in myself, because if I don't no one will.

"Tania, get your head of the clouds and come down for breakfast."

"Coming Dad." I called down the stairs. Instead of getting up immediately I turned back to the window to which I was perched on the window seat a satin pillow clutched to my chest. With a rescinded sigh I slid my hand down the glass pane gazing longingly at the sky. _'If only I could fly away'_

"Tania!"

"I'm coming."

I stood silently looking once more out at the sky. Before my dad could give another irate call I walked down the Victorian style stair case. My dad was sitting at the dinner table his newspaper propped in front of him. He nodded to me as an acknowledgement and went on reading his paper. My mother was a whirlwind in the kitchen flying from one end to another cleaning and cooking.

I got a quick hug and smile then she was off on her cleaning whirlwind. I smiled sadly at her. Ever since my brothers moved out to help my grandparents on their farm she has immersed herself in cleaning. It was hard losing her middle and youngest child.

Of course she loved me and was happy I was here but as most first born children I was expected to do more, shoulder the blame and get less attention while watching the youngers get the extra cookie I had wanted so to speak.

When I was younger it had bothered me but now after years after years of it I was used to it and no longer got upset when I got the short end of the stick. Pulling myself from that rather depressing train of thought I moved to the cabinet that had our dishes and pulled a plate from it. From there I moved to the stove to shovel eggs bacon and other breakfast goodies onto said plate. Getting a fork on the way to the dinning room I was all set.

Dad was so immersed in his paper he didn't notice when I took the chair farthest from his. From the clock I could tell I would have to hurry so unlady like I eat as quickly as I could.

My mother insisted that I act like a "Lady" though I don't know why its the 21 century. But my mother had come over from england where it was excepted so long story short I had to be a right and proper English girl. It was ridiculous but who am I to say anything.

I finished just in time. I dumped the dishes in the sink kissed my mom and then dad on the cheek was out the door with minutes to spare. Parked in the long driveway was my car. My haven in the world of non believers. It was a sweet sky blue mustang. Climbing into the sweet smelling car was like a huge burden was lifted of my shoulders. My place, my freedom. Sadly the feeling would not stay. it would be gone when I traveled past the vast ground into the world of teenagerdome. A world that expels dreamers like lepers.

* * *

-The Boy

She is the one person that has ever showed me true kindness. She is the one my thoughts revolve around. She is the one that probably doesn't even remember me. I have of course changed I'm no longer the scrappy boy that needs a leg up. All because of her I had changed. I survived.

I reconized that I was probably a stalker but I couldn't help it she intrigued me and after that day in the park the instinct to protect her was as strong as ever.

The light in the park was perfect for basking in, she would come she always did. And like always exactly at 3:30 she came. Like always she had a notebook and blanket in her arms.

She spread it out under the willow in the enclosure no one but her and well myself knew of and began to write in the notebook. It was the fifth one she had filled with her story well that's what I thought it was.

I was preched on a low branch barely covered by leaves watching her writing. The curve of her lips when she smiled and the way she cupped her neck with her hand when she was reading what she wrote.

I couldn't help but smile at her as she twirled a lock of her coppery gold hair around her finger and pressing her pink petal lips in a line. I wished, as I often did when I watched her, that I could look straight into her ice blue eyes. Watching the deep intelligence in them, and the calm acceptance of the incident in front of her.

But watch her from a distance was all I could do. Ever. She deserved better I didn't even deserve to be a friend. No just a onlooker, watching as the infinitely loved princess passed by earning a small smile.

With a sigh I decided I should just leave her in peace but then I saw him. Someone that could and has tried to destory everything good and right in my world. I wouldn't let that happen. So blinded by determination I jumped into the clearing exposing myself.


	2. Boy Meets Girl

_Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust _

_(A Retelling of Peter Pan)_

**_Chapter One: Boy meets Girl_**

* * *

-Tania

It had been a slow agonizing day filled with listening to the ramblings of idiotic people trying to act smart. But that was normal, what was not normal was the boy. The boy in my clearing. A place I had deemed no one else knew about, but apparently I was wrong.

He had jumped with cat like agility not far from me; I had jumped myself when I heard the soft thud of his graceful landing.

Like the idiot I am I wasn't exactly alarmed though I was alone with a boy two times taller, bigger, and stronger than myself in a place no one could help me. No instead of maybe screaming or evening running away like any sane person would, I just sat there staring like an idiot.

Let me say this, he was a sight for sore eyes; he had a strong face, with curly gold locks finer than my own hanging just barley in his eyes. His grass green eyes that reminded me dully of a boy I had known long ago. Could he be him? Maybe, No, Yes. Oh I don't know.

His gaze was now focused on something in the trees; he hadn't even looked at me in the short minutes he had been standing there. Suddenly his face that had looked like he was deciding something seemed to clear with a decision then he turned to me.

Before I had time to even think of what I should do, or if I should do anything he had advanced toward me grabbed me by the waist pulling me up from my sitting position into his arms and then he was off running weaving through the trees.

To say I was surprised is an understatement. I flailed trying to gain my balance even though the boy's strides were even and did not jostle me much. I finally managed to stable myself by throwing my arms around his neck. Even in this situation I noted he had really soft hair. Trying to make myself be sane I said in an uneven voice.

"Wh...What do you think you're doing? PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shush, be quiet for a moment I'll explain when your safe."

"But!" I objected.

"Quiet please." He commanded in a whisper still running. I complied though I don't know why. Why did he have that effect on me? Why, I normally would have just gone on and on yelling at him. But hearing his voice. Oh, I felt like I would do anything for that voice. 'Wait, NO! He's basically kidnapping you Tani is this what your made of. FIGHT!'

But even though that annoying voice in my head I usually ignored was right about the situation. I couldn't comply. 'I think I need mental help, I mean really.'

While I had been mentally fighting with myself I had not noticed the way we were heading. He was running quickly, weaving through trees though his breathing was now beginning to get heavier with exertion. I began to recognize the path back to the little abandoned park which I usually parked. How in the world did he know where the park was? Did he know I parked there? Was it just a coincidence?

The metal war in my head was beginning to drive me insane. Well more insane than usual. So like on the rare occasions when I felt to overloaded, like to many things where happening I blacked out. Something I had never done in front of anyone. Except him.

* * *

-Donovan

Henry use to be my best friend, we lived on the street together. Watched each other's back and made sure the other didn't die on the rough streets.

Henry Hook was a thief and while I stayed out of it, I had still felt guilty. Maybe that's why it was so easy to accept that he didn't approve of me allowing her to help me.

Henry was why I had to stop seeing her on the weekends and every spare moment in between. He threatened her, so I left. Well not really it just appeared I did. Henry had lost interest and began searching for other ways of hurting me.

Still I watched to be sure he never came back. It's good that I did and never stopped because even though it had been seven years he came back for her. He was sitting in a tree watching with laughter in his eyes as I jumped standing between him and her. I wanted to confront him.

But still I had to protect her so I fled with her in my arms. Even in that situation I registered that her tiny pixie like body was soft and warm. And that she smelled of sweet sea grass and peppermint. How sad is that.

I ran as quickly as I could almost flying to her car. When I reached it I noticed she had fainted. She had done that when we were children. Whenever she tried to work out all of her problems at once.

In sleep her face was smooth, I was strongly pressed to lean and kiss her lips. But I didn't taking her key from her pocket and laying her gently in the back. I set out to her house, which would be empty at this time of day it always was.

It was like a ghost town in the streets. This put me on edge, of course in the back of my mind I knew it was the time of day everyone was at home sitting on their porch enjoying the sunny day. I had learned to never trust peace. That was when ever thing could be tarred down so easily.

I was right her house was empty; I parked in her normal parking spot and collected her from the backseat.

Her room was just as it used to be, with blue and silver walls, fairies dancing on the ceiling. I lay her on her plush blue bed, turning to leave. I was stopped by the sudden urge to let her know I had been there. I turned back and untied the green bandana that I wore around my wrist and tied it to one of her bed post. Just like old times.

"Sleep well Tania. I will make you safe."

* * *

**_The orginal story Peter Pan does not belong to me. So don't kill me for it ) Please Review I will love you forever!!_**


End file.
